zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Shaker
Introduction The Earth Shaker, previously known as Di Zhen ("地震", Chinese for earthquake) before 009 Final release, is General Kwai's advanced artillery and fire-support seismic platform. It belongs to the Overlord-class tanks, others being the Emperor, Manticore and Banshee. Overview Its main weapon is capable of firing seismic shells over long distances, keeping it safe from most base defences. While the initial damage upon impact of the shell may seem insignificant, it is the seismic wave following the impact that shows the Earth Shaker truly lives up to its name. The seismic wave shakes the area of impact, dealing great damage in a wide area and sending even the heaviest tanks out flying. In addition, the extreme seismic force produced by the Earth Shaker is capable of clearing enemy soldiers out of buildings. However, being an advanced class of tanks, it requires rank 3 and a Propaganda Center to unlock and produce. Abilities * Clears garrisoned buildings. * Can fire over mountains and raised terrain. * Can be transported by Bixi. Upgrades Nuclear Tanks: Increase the Earth Shaker's speed by 25% but causes to leave behind radiation when destroyed. * Available at rank 5 at the Overlord Headquarters. Assessment Pros: * Long range (being an artillery tank). * Can fire over hills and mountains. * Seismic wave can disturb enemy troop formations. * Deals splash damage. * Clears garrisons from a safe distance. * Well armoured, arguably the most durable massed produced artillery unit in Contra. Cons: * Vulnerable to aircraft. * Weak against fast moving units as the seismic effect takes a second to trigger. * Seismic shock can cause friendly fire if not managed properly. * Expensive ($2300). * Not very accurate, has difficulties hitting smaller structures. * Slow movement and turret rotation. * Mid-late game unit, requires rank 3 + Propaganda Center. Quotes (In English) When Created * Let's shake 'em up! When Selected * Let's shake the Earth. * Need heavy artillery? * It will be a flawless victory! * Bring me to the battlefield. * I'm listening. * They will fear me! * I will leave a big crack! * You can trust me on this. When Ordered to Move * Anytime. * Going closer. * Orders received. * It is my pleasure. * Yes, General. * Looking forward to it. * Heading there now. * The Earth cracks beneath me... When Ordered to Attack * Aim right there! * It's gonna be a big splash! * This will teach them a lesson! * Execute them! * Leave them in rubble! * Phenomenal... * No warranty will come of this one. * Death of natural cause... * This will rock their world! * I want to watch them fly! * Shake them till they fall! Quotes (in native Chinese language) When Created * 见过山崩地裂吗？ When Selected * 是的。 * 这是中国特别战车。 * 以地震为利器！ * 敌人也许不会知道这是武器。 When Ordered to Move * 遵命。 * 哪里需要地震？ * 最好在敌人阵地前沿。 * 那里也可以。 When Ordered to Attack * 给他们来个地动山摇！ * 敌人会感到意外。 * 大地，震动吧！ Gallery Shaker_01.jpg|A group of 4 Earth Shakers. Shaker_02.jpg|Earth Shakers demonstrating the power of their seismic shells by levelling a patch of trees. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Anti-garrison Units